Letting Love go
by sykie2004
Summary: LEMON IN 1ST CHAPPIE Maybe we cant always deal with our problems with only sex


**Summary: LEMON IN 1ST CHAPPIE Maybe we cant always deal with our problems with only sex**

**There will be many POV's and situations. Reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM are welcomed. Any suggestions are welcomed as well. If you review more that 2times ill accept requests. There will be a bit of hetero, but not too much if you guys complain. If you didn't hear me before its filled to the brim with sex so…don't sue or cuss me. I must warn you though…there is a bit of twistedness and freaky stuff so….yea…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters. I do, however own a fetish infested twisted mind. XP**

**Chapter 1: Prelude de la film.**

**Chappie warnings: Uchihacest, plus GRAPHIC lemon….eh…a threesome if you wanna know.**

He thrusted harder in his ass (for he had claimed it by now) and began to grunt each time his weeping cock hit that special place that rewarded him with a sweet, long – not to mention loud – moan. His victim's hands were braced heavily against the bed's headboard as Itachi pounded him even harder. The uke could tell his Aniki was reaching his climax, as he was now beginning to hiss obscenities at him, and his thrusts were frenzied with no particular rhythm. Just raw and ready. He could tell we would by sore by the time Itachi was finished with him, but he didn't care. The utopia was just too much.

"So…fucking…tight." He groaned, lifting his brother's ass even more to him, squeezing Sasuke's ass cheeks as he rammed him to the hilt.

He pushed Sasuke's face into a pillow to muffle his screaming.

"Please Aniki!I need it!" Came muffled pleas.

Itachi reached before him and began to stroke Sasuke. A few more pumps had Sasuke rolling his eyes back as he violently squirmed against him, cumming all over the white sheets. He was still moaning as Itachi's thrusts were borderline "drum solo" fast, then with a loud groan Sasuke felt his seed fill him up until it began to roll down his legs. Itachi laid down panting, with his legs far apart. Sasuke's ass was still in the air, gaining Itachi's attention, but he only shifted it and turned over in the bed.

"And….CUT!"

The boys shot a glare at the speaker who merely grinned lamely at them, setting the camcorder down on a tripod.

* * *

"Must you always shout that?"

"You two seemed so far away. I only wanted to get your attention."

"We would have given it to you if you gave us some time."

"But Tach…you …"

Itachi glared at his boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered why he was uke to such a joker. However, when Kakashi emerged from the shadows, naked in all his glory, he began to anticipate his man's "Sessions". By now Sasuke had on a pair of black pants mumbling angrily in his cell phone. Itachi smirked at his brother who made annoyed faces as if the he could see the speaker.

"I said id be late. So stop complaining."

"If you weren't such a damn teme, maybe you would have MADE time for me!"

"Shut it. I said I'm coming now!"

"When?"

"Now if you shut up."

"Teme you be nice or I won't wear it."

"Aight. Ill cam down. Cya."

He hung up looked up to see Itachi mewling like a newborn kitten, as Kakashi nibbled and sucked loudly on his neck. The two were standing and rubbing their cocks against each other until Itachi reached between them and began to stroke Kakashi's engorged member. Kakashi grabbed his ass and pulled him to him, kneading his ass as he whispered god-knows-what in his ear. All Sasuke knew was that his Aniki was biting his lips as Kakashi licked his ear with occasional nips.

Sasuke felt the strain in his pants while he watched the two make out. He walked backwards until the edge of the bed touched the back of his knees and he sat down roughly on it. Sasuke groaned when Itachi went down on his knees and placed as much of Kakashi's dick in his mouth without choking. No one was ever able to take in all of Kakashi. Not even Sasuke who had given him a blowjob for his birthday. He pulled his zipper down and began to pant when his member sprung free and into his trigger-happy hand.

Kakashi had thrown his head back and was groaning at the feel of Itachi lapping his slit for precum. The boy was only nineteen but by far he had kept him around the longest. After all, three years was a lifetime compared to the two month flings he had had with past boyfriends. Itachi hummed on his cock the pulled out to lick his base rapidly. He gently massaged his balls as he began to suck again, this time gagging when Kakashi yanked his hair and thrusted fully into his mouth. Itachi couldn't move his head; Kakashi had a firm grip on it.

* * *

Itachi grunted when his boyfriend roughly pulled him to his feet, his cheeks wet with precum and spit. Sasuke by now was on his back, watching with hooded eyes as he himself began to thrust into his hands.

"You've been a good bitch Itachi. Maybe ill ease up and only make you sore."

Itachi moaned and crawled on top of a breakfast table, opening his legs wide, on his back, glaring at Kakashi.

"I'd like to see you try."

At this, Kakashi bared his teeth and made a guttural growl as he advanced on Itachi. He roughly pulled his thighs to him entering swiftly without giving him time to adjust. Itachi could barely contain a scream of pain when Kakashi started an alarming pace, hitting his prostate with every thrust, making him see stars. The table rocked vigorously beneath them, and gasps and moans were echoing throughout the room. Sasuke was writhing and groaning as well, one hand stroking himself slowly trying to draw his orgasm out. Itachi's grunts grew louder as he felt an orgasm grow near. Kakashi reached down and grabbed his pulsating cock, squeezing it, and then rapidly stroking the tip. A few more long strokes had Itachi spraying his cum all over Kakashi's well muscled abs. he smirked dangerously at his boyfriend.

"Already out love? Didn't think you'd shoot all over me so fast."

At this, he threw Itachi's legs on his shoulders and roughly entered him again, slapping his thigh, earning a loud moan. Sasuke grew tired of being left out and took his pants back off, walking dazedly to the loud couple. Itachi panted at the feel of his brother sucking his neck. He shuddered at the sound of Kakashi's chuckle, who at the moment was rubbing Sasuke's ass appreciatively. He arched his ass into the hand and groaned when a finger entered his hole.

Kakashi's fingers were long, and in no time three of them had found Sasuke's prostate. All this and he still managed to keep a steady pace inside a very stiff and erect Itachi.

"How old is he Tach?"

"S-sixteen."

Itachi pulled Sasuke's cock into his mouth. The boy moaned loudly at the double sources of erotica, thrusting gently into his Aniki's mouth.

"I think ill have him too."

Itachi pulled the cock out, ignoring a groan of protest.

"You better….finish…me off…AH…first…AHHH….you know how pissed…I get when you only…f-fuck me once."

"Ah…two times should be enough until tonight."

"Hn."

* * *

He glared at Kakashi before pulling Sasuke's member back into his mouth. The truth was, he was possessive of his boyfriend even though Kakashi always asked before he fucked anyone else. Both knew they weren't only fucking each other, and each accepted it under the terms that the other at least met the prospective one-night-stand, and had given permission to let the other fuck his brains out. Why were they still together? Simply because the two had fallen in love. At least that's what Kakashi claimed – Itachi is still in denial. Then again…was that why he had grown so possessive?

His mind went blank as another orgasm rocked his body. Only Kakashi could make him cum fast. His cock was the only one that ever made him truly see stars. He started at the sound of Sasuke shouting, and looked up just in time to see Kakashi lifting him by the waist then pulling him into his lap as he sat on the bed. In seconds, Sasuke was screaming incoherently while Kakashi roughly pumped him. For every thrust, he ground the boy's hips into his lap in circles, causing Sasuke to see white dots behind his eyes. He released his grasp on Sasuke's hips and leaned back on his arms, allowing the teen to ride his dick with his own speed. And ride he did. Kakashi threw his head back at the feeling, suppressing his urges to fuck Sasuke senseless, until Itachi's lips found his. So while Sasuke was power housing Kakashi's dick, the two boyfriends were having a make out session of their own until Kakashi pulled away.

"Tonight love." He panted, "If I'm gonnna fuck you; I wanna be ready to make you feel me in your throat."

Itachi showed his trademark smirk before he climbed off the bed, and then paused to tease his brother.

"I suggest you make him cum now. His woman's gonna kill him."

At this, Sasuke threw his eyes open to glare at his brother. Itachi only chuckled then grabbed Sasuke's cock, earning a long moan.

"No matter how pissed you get, one good fuck and your just about all bark."

"Wow Tach…he's frantic now…AHHH…I'm gonna cum soon!"

Kakashi leaned up at this, sinking his fingers into Sasuke's hips, and then started to thrust harder into him. A few more thrusts coupled with Itachi's ministrations had Sasuke's cum spraying all over his brother's hand, and Kakashi later filling him with his seed. In his afterglow an image of Naruto made him scramble off a sated Kakashi and reach for his scattered clothes.

"Shit! I'm late!"

**The much more graphic and sexier version of this story is on Adult fanfic. net. Email me for the link. Lemony right? Chappie 2 will have one too, so…review meh and ill update soon!**


End file.
